


Courageous or Cowardly

by Jonipony



Series: Untold Futures [4]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, much feels, such emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonipony/pseuds/Jonipony
Summary: Thomas is having a normal day when he gets a phone call from Newt that turns his world inside out.





	1. Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is the plot idea I've probably had the longest for this fic, I've always wanted to do something like this with these characters, and I had a very long time to think about it before it came time to write it. Now that I am, I really want to take my time to do it justice so it will be a few parts long, I have no idea how many tho. I also don't know what my updating schedule will be, it might be anywhere from a week to a month before the next part chapter is out, so stay tuned. All that being said, I put a lot of time and effort into this and I really hope you like it! Please comment any thoughts or ideas you have, it always makes my day to read them.

Newt’s POV

 

Newt turned his motorcycle off and dismounted, strapping his helmet to the top of the bike. He walked into the convenience store, already searching the shelves for cigarette boxes and a new lighter. He was trying to cut back on the smoking, for Thomas’s sake, but some things were easier said than done. As soon as the bell on the door jingled, a loud voice cut through the air. 

 

“Stop right there! Don’t move!” Newt froze, staring at the owner of the voice, and slowly raised his hands. He had seen enough movies to know that when someone points a gun at you, the next thing they’ll demand is to see your hands. 

 

A man wearing a ski mask stood in front of the counter with a black duffle bag already half full of money from the register. Newt swallowed the lump in his throat and inspected the gun that surly used to be pointed at the terrified cashier. 

 

He took a tentative step forward, trying to think of something to say.  _ This guy just looks scared. The gun could be a bluff. _

 

“I said don’t move!” The man cried, and jabbed the gun through the air, as if Newt had forgotten about it. 

 

“Ok, I’m not moving. Let’s all just calm down mate. No one needs to shoot anybody,” he said in what was meant to be a soothing tone. 

 

“Shut up!” The man swung back to the cashier, “You! Did I tell you to stop? Keep filling the bag!” The girl behind the counter hurriedly moved the contents of the register to the bag. Newt took another step. 

 

“Don’t come any closer!” The man reeled around, shoving the gun back at Newt with a forceful, but shaky hand. He seemed panicked, having a person on either side of him. 

 

Newt’s two small paces had taken him closer to the weapon than he expected. He stared at it in fear, unable to tear his eyes away from a weapon he never imagined he’d see in real life.  _ Why am I walking towards the bloody gun? I should be running away! _

 

“We both know you’re not going to use that.” The Brit said, only half believing his words. He took one more step, expecting another outburst, but suddenly all he could hear was an ear shattering bang, followed by the cashier screaming. In a confused moment, Newt thought it must have been the employee who was shot. Until he felt a pain in his knee, worse than anything he could have imagined. 

 

The man grabbed his bag and ran out, leaving Newt to crumple on the ground. He cupped his hands around his knee and they were quickly covered with blood. The touch made it sting like lemon juice in a paper cut, but he couldn’t pull his hands away. 

 

“I, I've got a towel!” The cashier ran out from the back of the store with a hand towel. Newt hadn’t even noticed her leave the counter. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the wound, as she knelt next to him and covered it with a cheap blue cloth. 

 

“What are you bloody doing!” Newt yelled through gritted teeth, and squeezed his eyes even tighter. A thousand needles had been jabbed into his skin, and here she was shoving them further instead of taking them out. 

 

“I’m sorry, but I have to put pressure on it to stop the bleeding. You need to call 911!” She said urgently. 

 

Newt gently pulled his phone from his back pocket, the blood from his fingers smeared on the screen as he dialed. 

 

“Hey Newty!”

 

  * ••



 

Thomas’s POV

 

“Chuck you totally cheated!” Thomas cried as his player rolled into last place in Mario Kart. 

 

“Did not! How do you even cheat at Mario Kart?” The boy defended with a smile. 

 

“I don’t know, but you won first place every game in the cup! Something’s fishy there,” Thomas laughed as he set down the controller. “Come on we’ve played a few rounds, it’s time to do some work.”

 

“But it’s Saturday! One more game, please!” Chuck hopped off the couch and knelt in front of Thomas, begging for another race. 

 

“Oh I definitely want a rematch, but I promised your mom you’d have your math worksheet done when she gets back.” Thomas put down the game controller and took his own homework to the table. Finals were creeping around the corner and he needed all the studying time he could get. “Work, then play.” Chuck followed reluctantly. 

 

“Why do I have to do this stupid worksheet anyway? I’d rather just have fun with you,” he pouted. 

 

“That’s something you’ll have to take up with your teachers,” Thomas responded as he opened his textbook. Chuck’s constant chatter made it harder to concentrate, but he couldn’t blame the boy for being talkative. He even enjoyed doing homework with Chuck, it helped to lower his stress. 

 

They hadn’t been working for more than five minutes before Thomas’s phone started to ring in his pocket. He scowled at the interruption, but pulled the phone out anyway. When Thomas saw Newt’s name and photo fill the screen he relaxed into a smile. Just the thought of getting to talk with him had the power to make Thomas happy. 

 

“Who is it?” Chuck demanded, but Thomas ignored him as he answered the call.  _ Usually he texts me, I wonder what the occasion is.  _

 

“Hey Newty!” He chirped happily, watching Chuck’s eyes light up with excitement. 

 

“Hi Tommy,” Newt responded with less enthusiasm. Thomas waited for him to say something else, but nothing came. 

 

“So… What’s up?” Thomas asked. 

 

“I, I just wanted to hear your voice. How are you doing?” Newt’s voice sounded strained, and it made Thomas worried. He chucked anxiously, and was about to respond when he heard a girl’s voice through the phone. 

 

“Who are you talking to? That doesn't sound like 911.”

 

“Newt who was that? What does she mean call 911?” Thomas’s voice wavered.  _ 911? Just wanted to hear your voice?  _ Chuck pelted him with questions, but Thomas tuned him out. 

 

“It’s nothing. I’m at the gas station near school, you probably just misheard someone else,” Newt answered quickly. By now Chuck was leaning into the phone, trying to hear the other end of the conversation. Thomas moved away and motioned for Chuck to continue his work.  _ I can already tell, this isn't a conversation for a young boy like him.  _

 

“Don’t lie to me Newt, I heard her loud and clear. What happened?” Thomas asked demandingly. He needed to know if his boyfriend was ok. 

 

“I was, sort of… Shot. With a gun.” The words spilled hesitantly through the phone, stunning Thomas into silence. 

 

“Newt, are you joking with me?” he said in a sober voice, but panic was swelling up inside him.  _ Surly this is just some prank. Right? _

 

“What’s he saying Thomas?” Chuck naged, earning a glare for the brunette, who’s heartbeat was racing. 

 

“I really wish I was Tommy. But there is a hole in my knee that shouldn’t be there.” He paused and took in a sharp breath. Thomas on the other hand had to remind himself to breath. “Injuries always seem to hurt more after you look at them, don't they?” It took Newt a few moments to get through his whole monologue, and Thomas could already hear his breathing start his become labored. 

 

“Newt what’s going on? What happened?” Thomas questioned urgently, having to repeat himself when no reply came. His mind was racing with every possible thing that could go wrong. “Newt, listen to me. You need to take a deep breath, I think you’re hyperventilating.”

 

“Maybe you should lay down. We need to keep your knee above your heart!” The girl’s voice came again, followed by shuffling and muffled moans of pain coming from Newt. 

 

Thomas’s own breathing had become heavy as he stressed about what was going to happen. He felt as if he’d been given a beautiful rose, only for someone to yank apart the most important petals.  _ I just want to help him! _

 

All he could do was listen as Newt struggled to take a deep breath and whispered into the phone. 

 

“I love you Tommy.”

 

Thomas had to strain his ears to hear the words, and once he did, they barely registered. He was too busy worrying about the sudden silence to think about them. 

 

“Newt? Newt can you hear me? Newt talk to me, please. You can’t do this to me.” Thomas called his name over and over. The girl was trying to get Newt’s attention as well. After a minute without reply, Thomas slowly lowered the phone and ended the call. 


	2. Gotta tell Helen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He ran inside the building and froze inside the doorway. Newt lay on the dirty tile floor only a few feet away. His left pant leg was soaked in blood, along with a hand towel covering his knee. Sitting next to him, holding the towel, was a college aged girl who stared up at Thomas with scared eyes. There was no gun or shooter in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo sorry for the long wait. I've had a busy and stressful last few weeks, but the next chapter if finally here. I'm sorry if it feels like its moving a little slow in this chapter, I think I got a little carried away. Just let me know if it is, and I'll make sure to speed up the next chapters. Or maybe you think the speed is ok, I don't know. Like always, please tell me your thoughts and anything you want to see happen in this short story because I think it's open to a few different directions, but I don't want to write it if it will be boring. Promise that the next chapter wont take as long, thanks for waiting.

“What happened?” Chuck asked as soon as Thomas put the phone down. 

 

“Um, Newt is in a little bit of trouble. I need to go help him,” Thomas said slowly, gathering his thoughts. He had no idea who shot Newt or where they were, but nothing was going to stop him from finding his boyfriend. Thomas couldn’t bare to sit and think what might have happened, he needed to do something.  _ I can’t take Chuck with me, he’s like my brother, I cant put him in danger.  _

 

“What kind of trouble? Is he going to be arrested? Is he ok?” The boy whined. “Come on, tell me something!” 

 

“I don’t know. Take your homework and go stay with my mom. Just tell her I’ll explain later,” he decided. He ran around the Paige house, grabbing his coat and shoes. 

 

“But I want to come with you and help Newt!” Chuck complained, trailing after him like a puppy. 

 

“Do what I said Chuck!” Thomas snapped.  _ I don’t have time for this! _ He scribbled a note for Ava and left it on the table for her to find. With shaking hands, Thomas dialed 911. 

 

“911 What is your emergency?” A friendly sounding woman greeted. 

 

“Um, I think- I think my boyfriend was shot. His name is Newt,” he answered quietly so that Chuck wouldn’t over hear. The boy was already riled up and Thomas didn’t want to scare him even more. 

 

“Ok sir, can you tell me what address he’s at?” The woman asked. 

 

“Yeah, ah, he said he was at the gas station near Glade High School. I don’t know the exact address…” Thomas explained as he watched Chuck shuffle to his house.  _ That is if Newt was telling the truth about where he is.  _

 

“That’s ok sir. I need you to take a big deep breath and calm down for me. Are there any details about his condition you can give me?” She inquired calmly. “Where Newt was shot, if he’s conscious?”

 

“I don’t, I don’t know anything,” Thomas said helplessly, his voice shaking. He was so anxious he could barely talk coherently. Even so, he told her about the phone call, and how Newt stopped responding to him. “He might have said something about his knee though.” 

 

“Don’t worry sir, we’ve got a team on their way right now. They’re going to do the best that they can for your boyfriend.” 

 

All the while, Thomas rushed to his car and started driving towards the alleged gas station as fast as he could. 

 

“It sounds like you’re going somewhere sir, but I need to ask you to stay where you are. We don’t know enough information about how safe it is, so it’s important to let the professionals handle the situation,” She said slowly and deliberately. 

 

“Sorry, but I can’t just sit around. If there’s a chance I could help him, I’m taking it.” Thomas hung up the call before the woman could change his mind. The threat of a gun wasn’t going to stop him. 

 

  * ••



 

Thomas sped down the road and turned sharply into the parking lot. Sure enough, Newt’s motorcycle was there. 

 

He ran inside the building and froze inside the doorway. Newt lay on the dirty tile floor only a few feet away. His left pant leg was soaked in blood, along with a hand towel covering his knee. Sitting next to him, holding the towel, was a college aged girl who stared up at Thomas with scared eyes. There was no gun or shooter in sight. 

 

“Newt!” He broke out of his shock when the bell on the door rang, and collapsed next to the unconscious boy. 

 

“He’s still alive, just passed out,” the girl offered softly. Thomas put a gentle hand on Newt’s face, wishing for the touch to wake him up. The blonde was sweaty, but his expression didn’t look strained. Looking over the rest of his body, Thomas was thankful for the towel so that he didn’t have to see the wound. 

 

Thomas choked back tears as he realized there was nothing he could do to help Newt. He wanted to scream. But the damage had been done. Newt’s phone lay on the floor next to his head, so Thomas quickly pocketed it. Blood was dried on the screen. 

 

The sound of sirens echoed outside, and the next thing Thomas knew, two EMTs were pushing him out of the way to get to Newt. He reluctantly stood aside and watched, holding his own arms as he found comfort in his body heat. A man and woman rushed around Newt in a frenzy to bandage his knee and listen to his breathing. 

 

“Are you Tommy?” Thomas jumped when the girl spoke in his ear. He hadn’t even noticed her standing next to him. 

 

“Only he gets to call me that.” 

 

The responders lifted Newt onto a stretcher and started wheeling him to the ambulance. Thomas ran after them and grabbed hold of Newt’s arm, leaving the girl behind. 

 

“Is he going to be ok?” Thomas asked while they loaded him into the truck. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and was surprised when it came back damp. He was never one to cry easily. 

 

“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine. You’re the guy who called the ambulance right? Would you like to ride to the hospital with him?” the man offered, and Thomas leaped at the opportunity. He climbed into the back of the ambulance and looked behind him. The mystery college girl was standing with two police officers, answering questions.  _ She might have saved his life.  _ Thomas suddenly regretted being so rude to her, but there was no time for apologies. 

 

“Are you sure he’s ok? Shouldn’t he be awake by now?” Thomas finally asked the man, who was taking a closer look at Newt’s knee while his partner drove. The insistent wherrling of the sirens was starting to drive Thomas crazy. 

 

“I’m sure. It doesn’t look like he’s lost much blood, which means he probably passed out from shock or pain.” He explained patiently. “I think it’s better right now that he doesn’t wake up and stress his heart. Wouldn’t it freak  _ you _ out to wake up in an ambulance?” 

 

“I guess so. What’s going to happen to him?” Thomas longed more than anything to be holding Newt, but instead he sat and rung his hands, not wanting to get in the responder’s way. 

 

“He’ll need to go directly to surgery so they can remove the bullet and close the wound. Knees can be complicated so there’s no telling what the damage and recovery process will be like.” Thomas nodded and took a deep breath. He bent over, with elbows digging into his legs as he held his head in his hands. 

 

“Hey, everything’s going to be ok. He’s in perfectly stable condition, there’s nothing to worry about.” The EMT sat next to Thomas and put a comforting hand on his back, like something a father would do. 

 

“I should have been there for Newt. I could have helped him, I could have-” Thomas started ranting, but the man cut him off. 

 

“You can’t blame yourself. I know what it’s like to feel helpless when something bad happens, and there’s nothing you can do about it. That’s why I became an EMT.” He paused to pass Thomas a pack of tissues. “If there’s one thing I’ve learned in this job, it’s that you can’t blame yourself for things out of your hands. A horrible thing happened today, but you can’t focus on the what if’s, only the what is. Newt was shot, and nothing can change that,” he said softly. Thomas looked at him and nodded. It didn’t matter what could have happened. The only important thing was that Newt would be ok, and Thomas would be there when he was. 

 

When they arrived at the hospital, the two EMT’s rushed Newt inside. Thomas followed close behind. They went through the emergency room, the smell of ammonia was a welcome exchange for the ambulance sirens. As they rolled Newt through a set of double doors the man turned around to talk with Thomas. 

 

“Are you related to Newt?” He asked, pausing in the doorway. 

 

“No, he’s my boyfriend,” Thomas replied with a confused look.  _ Why ask that now? _

 

“I’m so sorry to do this, but only family is allowed past this point. You’ll have to wait here.” He explained. Everything in Thomas’s mind clicked immediately and he went into panic mode. 

 

“No, you don’t understand, I have to stay with him. I’m close enough to family!” Thomas‘s voice cracked and he stepped forward to look around the man. The other responder was already wheeling Newt down the hall, away from Thomas. Normally he would never go against the rules, but this was not a normal situation.  _ I can’t leave Newt.  _ “I can pretend to be his brother or something, just please, you have to let me through!”

 

“I’m sorry, there’s nothing I can do. You need to wait here,” the EMT said sternly. He had a strange look on his face that said  _ don’t mess with me _ . Thomas stumbled back in surender. If this man wanted to stop him, he certainly had the muscle strength to do it. The EMT nodded and went to catch up with his partner, leaving Thomas to watch as the gray doors swung closed, creating a wall between him and Newt. 

 

Thomas turned slowly, surveying the room. He located the waiting area and sat on a chair in the corner, away from the other waiting families and injured people. 

 

Everyone else in the room seemed to be rushing in one direction or another, all with something to do or someone to talk with. Thomas put his hands in his coat pockets, absentmindedly wrapping his fingers around Newt’s phone.  _ I have to tell his mom.  _ He unlocked Newt’s phone with his finger print and called the Brit’s Mom.  _ Better sooner than later.  _

 

“Hi Newt!” She said happily, answering after the third ring. 

 

“Hi Helen, it’s Thomas.” He paused, swallowing a lump in his throat. 

 

“Oh hey Thomas,” Helen responded, sounding a little unsure, but still cheery. “This is a surprise. What’s going on?” Thomas bit his bottom lip, it seemed like she’d been having a good day and he hated to crash it down. 

 

“I really hate to tell you this over the phone, and I’m not sure how to say it… Newt’s in the hospital.” She listened in quiet disbelief as he told her about Newt’s phone call and the ambulance ride. “I think they’re taking him to surgery. 

 

“Oh my god, my son!” she whispered. “I’ll be right there Thomas. Thank you so much for calling me, you must have been so scared. You did all the right things.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Thomas ended the call and sat back in his chair. The only thing he could do now was wait. There was no one left to call, Newt was somewhere on the other side of those doors, and he couldn’t help any more than he already had. All the stress from the last half hour boiled over and Thomas shivered with silent sobs. 


	3. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was in these minutes of emptiness that Thomas was finally able to think about what Newt had told him. Those three little words were so simple, yet they held so much emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! I tried to make it angsty but I'm not sure how well it went.

It was in these minutes of emptiness that Thomas was finally able to think about what Newt had told him. Those three little words were so simple, yet they held so much emotion. For all either of them knew at the time, those could have been Newt’s last words.  _ And he choose to call me, to say them to me. Not his mom. Not his other friends. Me.  _

 

“Thomas!” Helen crashed through the hospital doors in a frenzy, and ran straight to Thomas. She didn’t hesitate to pull him into a tight hug. “I’m so glad you’re ok! Where’s Newt, is he ok?” 

 

“I don’t know,” Thomas breathed after she released him. “They won’t tell me anything, but they would tell you.” She nodded in understanding and squeezed his arm. 

 

“I’ll go see what I can find out.” Thomas sat down, forever condemned to wait, as she went to talk with a woman behind a desk. After a few moments she returned. 

 

“You were right, Newt’s in surgery right now. We have to wait until they’re done to see him. Come on, let’s find somewhere nice to sit.” Helen led him through a maze of hallways until they found a friendly looking room with couches. “This should be close to where he is,” she explained. 

 

They sat in silence for what felt like forever. Neither of them knowing what to say. Thomas found himself stuck in the same thought as before.  _ What does the word love mean to me? What does it feel like? Is it possible to love someone who you haven’t even known for a whole year? _

 

“Are you ok Thomas? The mother asked, braking him out of his stupor. She looked just as drained as Thomas felt, the result of pent up emotions with nowhere to go. 

 

“Yeah.”  _ Her son is having surgery, and she’s worrying about me? _

 

“If you want to talk about it you can,” she said sweetly. 

 

“Thank you. But I think I should call my mom. I was baby sitting my neighbor and I sort of left him with her without any explanation.” He got up and followed the signs to the nearest bathroom. This time with his own phone, Thomas made his third call in one day. 

 

“Thomas?” Amelia answered expectantly. 

 

“Hi Mom,” he replied blankly, staring at the pristine white tile of the bathroom wall. 

 

“Chuck is here, he said something about 911 and Newt being in trouble. Is everything ok?” She said in her concerned mother voice. 

 

“I’m sorry for sending him over like that, but I had to. Newt was shot in the knee and he’s in the hospital,” he explained. 

 

“Oh honey. Is he going to be ok?” She cooed. Thomas was suddenly angry, he didn’t want pitti from her. But the emotion left as soon as it appeared.  _ She just cares is all.  _

 

“Yeah I think so. The EMT said he didn’t lose too much blood. They’re doing sugary right now to remove the bullet. His mom and I are going to wait until we can see him.” He sighed, finally able to speak without stumbling over his words every other sentence. Even so, talking with his mom wasn’t making him feel any better than talking with Helen. “Is dad home?” 

 

“No I’m sorry Tom, he went to the grocery store. I can ask him to call you when he gets back,” she offered. 

 

When Thomas broke his arm riding his bike, his dad had been there. When he got stage fright during the kindergarten play, his dad had been there. When he cried over his first failed test, his dad had been there. So why couldn’t he be there when his boyfriend wasn’t?

 

“No that’s ok, I’ll talk to him later. I might not be home for a while though, don’t hold supper for me,” he decided. There was no way he could go home any time soon. At least not without seeing Newt first. 

 

“Ok honey, take your time there. And tell Helen we’re thinking about her. I love you.” They said their goodbyes and Thomas hung up the phone. 

 

  * ••



 

Thomas and Helen sat together for an hour, barely saying more than a few words. He could tell she wanted to talk, but Thomas didn’t. It was enough to briefly explain what happened, and too much for him to go into detail. About the phone call, and how Newt tried to act like nothing had happened. How breakable he looked, sprawled on the gas station floor. What it was like to watch EMT’s rush around Newt, talking to each other in medical terms that Thomas couldn’t understand. And when he was denied the simple right to accompany Newt into the hospital. It felt like there were a million fish swimming a marathon in his head. Around and around they went, with no end in sight. 

 

Thomas’s attention was immediately drawn when a woman wearing doctor’s scrubs walked into their secluded hideout. She looked at them both, but quickly focused in on Helen. “Are you Newton’s mother?” 

 

“Yes I am, it’s Helen!”she practically jumped out of her chair to great the woman. Thomas joined them in standing, not wanting to be left out of the conversation. 

 

“I’m Dr. Smith. Can I talk with you about your son?” The doctor introduced herself, hardly looking at Thomas at all. It was like he was invisible. 

 

“Yes of course! How is he doing?” She asked, but Dr. Smith only smiled and nodded down the hallway. It took them both a moment before realizing her true intentions. Thomas wasn’t supposed to be part of the conversation. “Wait here Thomas, we’ll only be a minute.”

 

The boy sat back down disheartedly as they walked a few passes down the hall. A minute quickly turned into ten as he strained his ears to hear the conversation, but they were too far away. His insides fumed with anger at being cast out.  _ This is getting ridiculous, I’m his boyfriend for shuck’s sake! Next thing I know I won’t even be allowed to see him.  _

 

After what seemed like an eternity the two women returned for him. “Come on Thomas, we can go see him now!” Helen said excitedly. “Don’t worry, I’ll fill you in on everything later, you deserve to know.”

 

Thomas lept after them as Dr. Smith lead the way. Helen’s words gave him a sense of importance that he was almost ashamed of. However, he was too excited to dwell on it. 

 

When they entered the hospital room Thomas’s attention was immediately drawn to the bed. Newt lay with his eyes closed, his only motion was the steady rise and fall of his chest. According to Dr. Smith, he would still be unconscious for another 30 minutes. This time from the drugs and not from passing out. 

 

“My baby,” Helen murmured as she brushed the hair from his sleeping face. Tears welled in her eyes, and silently overflowed down her cheeks. She had kept her emotions in check this whole time, and now was finally able to let them out. It was hard to see her so sad, the complete opposite of her normal cheery self. Thomas stood next to her and watched without touching Newt. 

 

Somehow he looked even more fragile than before, a short sleeved cream colored gown replaced the heavy black leather jacket, making him look small and pail. He was so quiet and peaceful it seemed like one touch would shatter everything. Thomas’s heart swelled with the same sorrow as before, but this time it was mixed with relief. He was ok. 

 

After a moment passed Helen told Thomas everything Dr. Smith had explained. “So, essentially, they were able to remove the bullet just fine, but he has some joint damage that’s going to be hard to heal. She said they’ll keep him until there’s no risk of infection. And after that he’ll probably need physical therapy.” 

 

It was a lot of information to process and Thomas spent a long time thinking about everything.  _ This isn’t just a problem that will go away in a week. It’s going to take months for him to recover.  _


	4. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas was curled up in lounge chair, opening random apps on his phone just to get bored of them in two seconds. For as tired as he was, it didn’t escape his attention when a quiet groan came from Newt. He immediately shot up straight and analyzed Newt’s waking body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry I took so long

Thomas was curled up in lounge chair, opening random apps on his phone just to get bored of them in two seconds. For as tired as he was, it didn’t escape his attention when a quiet groan came from Newt. He immediately shot up straight and analyzed Newt’s waking body. 

 

“Newt, honey?” Helen coued. Her wrinkled brow softened in releaf. She was sitting in a chair pulled up next to the bed. The boy squinted his eyes open and looked around the room. His gaze lingered on Thomas before focusing in on his mom. 

 

“How did I get here?” He asked in a groggy voice. He pushed himself up, and Helen adjusted the pillows so he could sit comfortably. 

 

“Well, after you passed out Thomas called an ambulance. They had to do sugary on your knee.” Newt’s eyes widened and he looked at his blanket covered legs in disbelief. 

 

“It felt like a dream. I don’t even know what I was trying to do. It’s not like I could’ve taken the bloody gun from him,” he said clearly. Much to Tomas’s the original grogginess seemed to be wearing off quickly.  

 

“Don’t worry about that Newt. The police will want to talk with you in a few days, but right now you have to rest. All that matters is that you’re safe now,” she comforted.  _ What did he try to do? Take the gun from who?  _ Thomas was dying to know the full story, but now was not the time to ask questions. Instead, he stayed quiet. 

 

“Does it hurt at all?” She asked. Newt’s distracted gaze fell on Thomas and back to Helen again. 

 

“No. Not right now, anyway. Just a little numb,” He lifted his arm, which was connected to an IV that provided a steady drip of medication. 

 

“That’s good. The doctor will probably be here soon to tell you everything. She can explain it much better than I can.” Helen paused and, following Newt’s eyes, glanced back at Thomas. “All right I can take a cue. I better give you two a minute.” The mother seemed reluctant to leave Newt, but kissed him on the forehead and tore herself away. 

 

The two boys sat in silence for a second before the door was fully closed. 

 

“You really scared me you know, with that phone call,” Thomas spoke first, his voice cracking as if he were back in middle school. “You should have called 911 as soon as it happened.” He got up and walked to the foot of the bed, Newt watching him the whole time. It felt like a mean thing to say, but Thomas knew he had to do it. 

 

“I told you, I just wanted to hear your voice. It calmed me down more than any bloody operator could’ve,” he smiled. 

 

“And yet you still passed out from shock, so I clearly did help much. I didn’t know if… I thought… you could have been dead Newt. And I was left in the dark not knowing anything that was going on,” Thomas uttered, fidgeting with the edge of the blanket. “You can’t play with your life like that.”

 

“I’m sorry Tommy,” came the response. Thomas finally looked Newt in the eye and hated the sadness he saw there. He wanted to hunt down whoever was responsible for everything, and make them hurt just as much. Instead, he enveloped Newt in a tight hug and held on as if someone were trying to pry them apart. 

 

“Tommy, I can hardly breath,” Newt laughed after a second when Thomas made no move to release the boy. He let up on the squeezing, but only a little, as he burrowed his head deeper into Newt’s shoulder. He never wanted to let him go. 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

Thomas could feel Newt’s heartbeat quicken,  _ or maybe it’s my own.  _ No response came and he was about to let go in embarrassment when Newt’s arms gripped him tighter, pulling their bodies even closer together. Slowly but surely, the blond began to weep in his arms. It surprised him, and all Thomas could do was hold onto Newt and let his shirt sleeve soak up the warm tears. 

 

“Come on, you’re going to make me cry too,” Thomas chuckled when he pulled away just enough to see Newt’s face. His eyes were red and puffy, but there was a big smile on his face. 

 

“I’m sorry, I just never imagined it happening this way. And after today I wasn’t sure if I’d ever get to hear it. It’s a little overwhelming,” Newt sniffled.  _ He daydreamed about saying I love you? For how long? _

 

“What, this wasn’t sappy and cliché enough for you? Next time I’ll remember to bring flowers and get down on one knee,” He joked, getting a real laugh from Newt. Thomas finally sat back completely so they could have a normal conversation. He kept an arm resting on Newt’s waist and the blond did the same, keeping the contact. 

 

“That would be perfect, thank you! I am sorry though, I shouldn’t have called you and pretended that everything was normal. I was being selfish,” Newt apologized solemnly. 

 

“You don’t need to say sorry, it’s not like you wanted this to happen. However, I did feel kind of thrown out in the cold when they wouldn’t even tell me how you were doing. First I wasn’t allowed to come with you, and then that doctor even refused to talk to your mom with me in the room. All because I’m not family,” Thomas ranted. 

 

“Don’t worry Tommy,” Newt said, running his fingers through Thomas’s hair. “Let me straighten them out, I’ll make sure they tell you everything. You are practically family.” Thomas leaned into the touch fondly, he might have even started purring if he were a cat. 


	5. What happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I suppose you want to know about what happened?” Newt asked out of the blue. 
> 
> “Well, I mean, if you want to talk about it…” Thomas stammered. He didn’t want to push Newt anymore than he already had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me updating in a timely manner! Unfortunately it might be a little longer until the next one comes out because I've been very busy and I feel like it will never end. Please tell me what you think about this chapter, your feedback always makes my day.

“I suppose you want to know about what happened?” Newt asked out of the blue. 

 

“Well, I mean, if you want to talk about it…” Thomas stammered. He didn’t want to push Newt anymore than he already had. 

 

“Oh don’t lie, I know you’re dying to know! It’s plastered all over your face,” He laughed.  _ Am I really that transparent?  _

 

“Ok, yes of course I want to know how my boyfriend was shot! But shouldn’t you wait until your mom comes back?” Thomas reasoned. He was suddenly hesitant to hear the story, as if Newt was about to share some dark secret. 

 

“No, I don’t think she wants to know yet. Or isn’t ready to anyway. She would probably just give me another chinwag about rest. She can hear everything latter when the police come,” Newt responded. 

 

“Alright, you’ve convinced me. Tell me everything that happened.” Thomas prompted. Newt proceeded to explain how he had walked right into the robbery and provoked the man. 

 

“The thing is. I don’t know why I did it. I wasn’t planning some stunt to take the gun, or a distraction for that girl to call anyone... or anything else that might make sense. I knew I should have been running away yet I just moved closer,” the blond elaborated. His brow was furrowed into a tangle that meant he was deep in thought. 

 

“You just wanted to help. Even if you didn’t know it maybe your subconscious had a plan?” Thomas suggested, gaining Newt’s attention, but the boy just looked at him quizzically. “Don’t give yourself a headache thinking too much about it, I wouldn’t worry a ton. Under stressful situations, the brain does weird stuff. I don’t know what else you could’ve been trying to do but help,” he rationalized. 

 

In that moment a knock came from across the room as someone opened the door. A man entered, followed by Helen. 

 

Thomas immediately jumped away from the bed. He felt embarrassed to be so close to Newt with other people in the room. He was ashamed to feel that way, but maybe it was just because of their earlier conversation. 

 

“Hi Newton, I’m your nurse, Liam. I’m glad to see you awake, from what I’ve been told your surgery went smoothly. I am sorry to say,” the nurse started, turning towards Thomas, “that visiting hours are coming to a close, so unless you’re related it’s best that you wrap it up for the day.” Newt frowned and started to protest, but Liam cut him off. “I’m very sorry, but we are strict about our visiting hours. Though you may not feel it now, you’re going to want a lot of rest Newton.”

 

Thomas was upset at being thrown out again, but he didn’t have the energy to argue with the nurse. “It’s ok Newt, he’s probably right. I’ll come back tomorrow, maybe bring Minho along.” 

 

“Are you sure Tommy? I don’t bloody want you to be treated differently than any other family member. I’m sure it’s ok for another hour or so!” The blonde reasoned. There was a fire in his voice that dared the nurse to say no. He stared at Liam with a questioning tilt of his head. 

 

“I’m afraid not. You’ve got about 15 minutes,” the Liam informed, despite Newt’s adetude. Thomas was getting annoyed by his insistence. _Is everyone in this hospital just trying to get rid of me?_ _Can no one just say hello or does it have to be followed with some demand?_

 

“He’s right Newt, you need to sleep and Thomas does too. He looks more tired than you do!” Helen persuaded, successfully calming them both down. “Do you have a way to get home Thomas?”

 

“I hadn’t even thought of that! My car is still in the parking lot of that gas station,” Thomas explained. 

 

“That’s ok, I can give you a ride there,” she offered. The idea of sitting in a car alone with Helen sounded just as awkward as sitting together on a hospital bench. However, it was the only one he had. 

 

“Yeah, thank you. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow Newt.” Thomas put his coat on and put his hands in the pockets. His fingers brushed something cold and he remembered Newt’s phone. “You’ll probably be wanting this. It was on the floor of the gas station.” 

 

“Oh thank you Tommy, I can’t believe I forgot about it! I’ll shoot Min a text about everything.” Newt took the phone and pulled him into one last hug. It was a short  _ the-family’s-here-and-I’m-just-saying-a-quick-goodbye  _ hug, but Thomas still cherished it. It was better than having no one to hug at all. 

 

“I’ll be back soon Newt. I can stop by home if you want me to bring anything?” Helen asked. 

 

“No mum that’s ok. You can go home too and get some sleep, don’t worry about me,” he suggested, giving her a knowing smile. 

 

“You think I’m just going to leave my son in the hospital by himself? Of course I’m coming back!” She shook her head and kissed Newt on the cheek. “Don’t throw any parties while I’m gone!” 

 

“But I already hired the DJ!” The blond laughed while they were heading out the door. They hadn’t even left the building yet when Thomas’s phone dinged. 

 

**Text from Newt:**

“Already miss u”


	6. Thank You Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the time Thomas got home, Chuck had long since left. Amy was on him from the moment he walked in the door. 
> 
> “Thomas you’re home! How’s everything going? Is Newt ok? Are you ok? What happened?” She pelted him with questions faster than he could answer them as she enveloped him in a tight hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me a whole month to post this! Luckily, I just finished my last final yesterday, so I should be able to pick up the past. Thank you for being patient!

By the time Thomas got home, Chuck had long since left. Amy was on him from the moment he walked in the door. 

 

“Thomas you’re home! How’s everything going? Is Newt ok? Are you ok? What happened?” She pelted him with questions faster than he could answer them as she enveloped him in a tight hug. 

 

“Everyone’s fine now,” Thomas said once his mom gave him a chance. “Newt’s surgery went ok, but it seems like his knee is really messed up.”

 

“That sounds so horrible, but I’m glad that nothing worse happened. Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help Helen, I can only imagine how stressful this is for her,” Amy pondered. 

 

“Yeah, I don’t think she’ll sleep at all tonight, she’s staying at the hospital with Newt. I told them I’d come back in the morning, Minho will probably want to go too,” he explained, taking off his coat and shoes. 

 

“Sounds like you’ve got everything figured out. Your dad’s in the bedroom watching tv if you still wanted to talk with him,” Amy said hesitantly. “I know you haven’t been on the best of terms, but it would mean a lot to him if you did.” 

 

Ever since Homecoming, Thomas hadn’t been especially mad at his dad and they did talk more, but the relationship wasn’t what it used to be. He’d been trying to work up the courage to blatantly talk about Newt, but could never get himself to bring him up.  _ If I’m unable to do it now, then I never will be.  _

 

“Hey Dad?” Thomas took a deep breath, knocked on the doorframe and walked into his parents room. Peter turned the tv off and looked up at his son. 

 

“Thomas! Your mother told me about what happened, are you ok?” 

 

“Yeah, I guess so. Newt’s doing ok too,” Thomas said awkwardly. He wasn’t sure how to continue the conversation so he waited for his dad to make the next move. It didn’t take long for Peter to realize what was going on. 

 

“Thomas, I know I haven’t been the most open or happy-go-lucky about you and Newt. But if this is who you are right now, then I want to be right there with you.” He paused, giving Thomas a chance to respond. When silence followed, he continued. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable talking to me about anything, especially something this scary. Why don’t you start by telling me what happened?” 

 

“Well, I was at the Paige’s when Newt called me. At first everything seemed normal but then Newt told me he’d been shot. I was freaking out, and he started breathing really heavy and then he passed out,” Thomas relayed all in one breath. He again decided to leave out the ‘I love you’. Peter continued to listen, urging Thomas to go on. “I didn’t know what was going on, so I sent Chuck over here and called 911 while I drove to the gas station Newt said he was at.”

 

“Hold on Thomas, you went there without knowing anything about the situation? Do you know how dangerous that is!” Peter exclaimed, looking at Thomas with a mix of worry and disappointment. “Anything could have happened to you! If your mother knew she would’ve been scared to death!”

 

“Yeah, but Newt was there. He was hurt, so I didn’t care,” Thomas said, unable to tell what his father was thinking. “So I got there and Newt was… just laying on the ground. I wanted to help but there was nothing I could do.” Thomas paused to collect himself. He could feel his face getting warm and his throat clogging with emotion. 

 

“Tom, it’s ok. If you don’t want to talk about it I’m not going to make you. Just take a deep breath,” Peter cooed and he put an arm around Thomas to support him. This was the dad Thomas remembered. The one who was always there to listen and to comfort. 

 

After a minute, Thomas continued his narration. He told his dad about the ambulance and waiting at the hospital. “I just can’t stand how they kicked me to the side like I was nobody.”

 

“I know they do it for confidentiality, but what you’ve described sounds harsh. Dr. Smith wouldn’t tell you anything about the surgery?” His Dad asked in amazement. 

 

“No, she practically glared at me the whole time. All I know is what Helen told me, which wasn’t very detailed,” he sighed. 

 

“Maybe you can find out more tomorrow. But it’s getting late and you look like you could use some sleep. It’s been a long stressful day for you hasn’t it.”

 

“Yeah. Thank you for talking with me Dad. I know all this has been difficult for you, and I’m really glad you’re trying. Maybe you could meet Newt again while you’re not trying to interrogate him,” Thomas joked. He gave his dad a hug and went to his room. 

 

It was impossible for him to sleep, his brain kept repeating the day’s events as if it was his favorite movie. He almost gave up and started studying, but Peter’s words about sleep echoed in his mind.  _ At the very least I can lay here and rest.  _

 

His phone lit up on the end table next to his bed, illuminating the dark room. With nothing better to do, he rolled over and looked at the screen. 

 

**Text from Minho:**

“Hey, Newt just told me what happened. U ok?” 

 

Thomas smiled at the thoughtfulness of his friend and glanced at the time. 

 

**Text sent:**

“I’m ok. But Min, it’s 1:24 in the morning, what are you doing up?” 

 

The brunette replied wearily.  _ And what is Newt doing up? _

 

**Text from Minho:**

“Ur asking me? What are u doing up? Ur never awake this late!” 

 

Thomas laughed at the absurdity of their conversation. 

 

**Text sent:**

“Yeah, well here I am. Thanks for texting me though, I wanted to ask if you want to come to the hospital with me tomorrow?”

 

**Text from Minho:**

“Of course! What time are u going?”

 

**Text sent:**

“I’m not sure yet. I’ll have to look up what time visiting hours are.”

 

**Text from Minho:**

“Just let me know. Not too early tho, u know I’m not a morning person” 

 

Thomas chuckled and set his phone back on the table. He was glad Minho wanted to come with him. The whole visit would be more lighthearted just from his presence. 

 

  * ••



 

On his way to pick up Minho, Thomas stopped at the grocery store. He wanted to get Newt some colorful flowers to brighten up the drab hospital room. He picked out a bouquet, trying to remember Minho’s flower rules, and rushed through the checkout. He wanted to get to the hospital as soon as possible. 

 

Thomas didn’t go to Minho’s house often, but somehow he could still remember the way.  _ Wow, I really didn’t have much of a social life before, did I? _ He pulled the car into the driveway and Minho came running out not a minute latter. 

 

“Hey Min!” Thomas greeted the boy as he got in the passenger seat. 

 

“Hi! I would ask how you’re doing, but judging from how tired you look I bet I already know the answer,” Minho joked, but there was a level of seriousness lurking in his humor. 

 

“Yeah yeah, I know... Thanks for coming with me though.” Thomas sighed. 

 

“Well, I see you brought your backpack, so you can’t be feeling too bad!” The boy laughed. “The flowers are a nice touch though, very sweet, such a nice thought!”

 

“Oh shut up,” Thomas commanded with a blush on his face. “His room doesn’t have much color in it, I just wanted to lighten it up a little ok.”

 

“Hey, I never said there was anything wrong with it,” Minho defended himself, pretending to be offended. Minho turned on the radio and started singing along to a song Thomas didn’t know, but he joined in anyway. 


	7. The Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once they got to the hospital, Thomas was a little unsure how to get back to Newt’s room. He’d come through the emergency room the day before, not the main entrance. However, it only took a moment of consulting a map before he figured it out.

Once they got to the hospital, Thomas was a little unsure how to get back to Newt’s room. He’d come through the emergency room the day before, not the main entrance. However, it only took a moment of consulting a map before he figured it out. 

 

They knocked on the door and waited until Helen opened it. Her drooping face lifted immediately when she saw them. 

 

“Come in! You must be Minho, I’m so glad to finally meet you!” She said in a loud whisper. Thomas looked towards the bed to find Newt sleeping. He seemed more peaceful in a natural sleep than he did passed out, and it put Thomas at ease. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Minho offered politely with the same quiet voice. 

 

“Helen, did you get a chance to have some breakfast or maybe a little rest?” Thomas asked. She usually didn’t look so drained, and he was worried about her. 

 

“Oh Thomas, you’re such a dear. You’re right though, I should go find something to eat. I’ll keep my eye out for a vase for those flowers while I’m at it, Newt will love them.” She smiled, giving Thomas a hug and Minho a pat on the shoulder before leaving the room. 

 

“You’re practically part of the family aren’t you Thomas?” Minho teased as he plopped onto the small couch. 

 

“I suppose I am,” Thomas said, taking it as a complement instead. He put the flowers on the table next to Newt’s bed and took his homework out. Minho had seemed a little uneasy in the hospital room, but as soon as Thomas started studying he looked more at ease. 

 

“I gotta say, the fact that you can still do homework while your boyfriend is lying in a hospital bed is amazing. I’m not even being sarcastic here, you’ve got some freaky concentration powers!” Minho claimed, staring at Thomas’s body hunched over the textbook. 

 

“Well, sometimes I do homework just so I  _ don’t _ have to concentrate ya know? It takes my mind off all the heavy stuff. Plus I have a test tomorrow and not studying gives me anxiety,” he added with a small laugh. Satisfied with the response, Minho slouched back on the couch and pulled out his phone to pass the time. However, Newt didn’t take long to wake up. 

 

“Tommy, Minho! My favorite mates!” The blonde called in a groggy voice. Thomas jumped at the unexpected noise. He looked up to see a blinky eyed Newt propping himself up. He and Minho moved to stand next to the bed. 

 

“So how does it feel?” Minho asked, looking at the big lump that Newt’s bandages made under the blanket. 

 

“Not fun,” Newt responded. “It didn’t hurt that much last night but it must have just been left over effects from the anesthesia, because I can sure feel it now.” 

 

“Would it help to keep it elevated?” Thomas wondered. He didn’t want Newt to be in pain. 

 

“We could try it,” Newt shrugged. So Thomas took an extra pillow from Newt’s stack and helped him slide it under his knee. He couldn’t help but notice the boy flinch at having to lift his leg up. To make up for it Thomas kissed Newt on the cheek before standing back up. 

 

“Did you kiss it all better?” Minho asked with a smirk, but Thomas was too afraid to look at him with how red his face felt. Newt seemed to be in the same predicament. They usually didn’t do more than hold hands with Minho along, not wanting him to feel like a third wheel. 

 

“Yes, it’s a bloody important ingredient for the healing process,” Newt shot back as soon as he could compose himself. “I’m feeling better already!” 

 

“Well it could be the pillow doing that,” Minho pointed out, trying to hold in a laugh. 

 

“You’re right, there’s too many variables. I guess we’ll never know,” Thomas pouted dramatically. They all started laughing, and Thomas couldn’t help but notice how Newt’s eyes wrinkled as he squeezed them shut and laugh lines dominated his cheeks. After they composed themselves Thomas and Minho sat on the edge of the bed and started chatting. 

 

“Oh I’ve just noticed!” Newt exclaimed, interrupting Minho’s story about spilling coffee on Sonya. “Someone brought flowers!” He stretched across the bed to reach the bouquet and held it up to his nose. 

 

“Yeah, I thought you could use some decoration in here. Your mom went to find a vase for them,” Thomas said, trying to downplay how excited he was that Newt liked them. Newt glanced around as if just realizing his mother was gone. 

 

“That’s really sweet Tommy, thank you!” He smiled widely and inspected the different kinds of flowers. 

 

“That’s exactly what I told him, but he was too embarrassed to believe me!” Minho humphed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

“Aww Tommy, you don’t need to be embarrassed! I think they’re lovely,” Newt cooed, making Thomas blush. 

 

A soft knock came from the door and Helen popped her head in, saving Thomas from further embarrassment. When she saw Newt awake she fully entered the room and closed the door, not bothering to be quiet about it. 

 

“How’s my boy doing? You two treating him right?” Helen asked with a fake seriousness. Her short break seemed to do wonders for her energy. 

 

“Yes mame, just a minute ago we were discussing all the different variables that are making him feel better!” Minho shot back with a smirk. Thomas was sure that if he’d had a drink in his mouth he would have spit it out, and he and Newt chuckled under their breath.  _ Minho isn’t going to let this go easily is he?  _

 

“I’m glad your having fun. I looked around for a flower vase, but all I could find was this tall plastic cup. I hope it will work alright.” She took the bright pink cup from a plastic shopping bag and Thomas took it from her before she could do the work herself. 

 

“This will work just fine!” He called from the bathroom as his filled it with water and arranged the bequette. 

 

“So Minho, time for proper introductions! Newt has told me so much about the sassy boy with great hair who’s star of the track team. If you haven’t guessed already, I’m Newt’s mum. You can call me Helen.” She extended her hand and Minho took it. 

 

“It’s very nice to meet you Helen.” 

 

“Really Mum? A second introduction?” Newt groaned. Helen made a funny face at him in reply. 

 

“I’m just trying to be welcoming!” 

 

The four of them chatted for the rest of the day, nurses came in and out to check on Newt’s knee and bring him lunch. Thomas would have liked to stay longer, but finally the time came when he had to drive Minho home. 

 

“Sorry to pull you away Thomas, but my parents want me home for dinner and they might kill me if I’m late! I’ll stop by soon Newt,” Minho grabbed his coat and waved goodbye to Newt and Helen. 

 

“Oh Newt, If you text me your teachers I can collect your homework and bring it when I come tomorrow,” Thomas offered as he tried to shove everything into his backpack.

 

“Oh you don’t have to do that Tommy! Plus you already spent your whole weekend with me, I don’t expect you to come after school!” Newt waved his hands as if that alone should stop Thomas. 

 

“Nonsense, of course I’m coming! Your mom has to work tomorrow, I can’t just leave you alone the whole day!” He explained as he finally got the bag closed. 

 

“There’s no stopping you is there? I’ll see you tomorrow then Tommy. Bye Minho!” Newt called as Thomas closed the door behind them. 

 

“That wasn’t as awkward as I thought it would be,” Minho confided as he and Thomas made their way out of the hospital. 

 

“What do you mean? It’s just Newt, not some distant relative or something,” Thomas shrugged.  _ He never seemed nervous to visit Newt, where is this coming from? _

 

“I don’t know, I guess I just thought he’d be all depressed, or too drugged up to stay awake,” Minho suggested. Thomas always knew those were possibilities, but he never felt afraid because of them. 

 

“Well, like I said, it’s still the same old Newt. He’s just in a bed with nurses attending to his every wish instead of at school,” Thomas joked, successfully getting a chuckle out of Minho. 


	8. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the morning, Thomas got to school early so he could speak with Mr. Janson about Newt’s homework. It was awkward trying to explain why on earth Newt was in the hospital, but he did it. Mr. Janson acted concerned, but didn’t seem worried about Newt’s condition or the fact that he wouldn’t be in class. Looking at his watch, Thomas found he had just enough time to speak with Newt’s second period teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, please don't be mad! I've been a little busy lately... and also may have forgotten to post the chapter...

In the morning, Thomas got to school early so he could speak with Mr. Janson about Newt’s homework. It was awkward trying to explain why on earth Newt was in the hospital, but he did it. Mr. Janson acted concerned, but didn’t seem worried about Newt’s condition or the fact that he wouldn’t be in class. Looking at his watch, Thomas found he had just enough time to speak with Newt’s second period teacher. 

 

Thomas found Ms. Peterson’s classroom without much difficulty and introduced himself to her. 

 

“Newt won’t be in class today, so I came to pick up any assignments for him,” he explained, electing to not mention the hospital. 

 

“Of course Newt won’t be in class today, that doesn’t surprise me. But why are you here to get his work? That’s never happened before!” She said scepticaly, giving Thomas an unsure look as if the whole thing were a prank. 

 

“What do you mean that doesn’t surprise you?” Thomas wondered.  _ Does she already know what happened? _

 

“Well he only comes to class half the time, and when he does he’s late. Didn’t you say you were his friend, don’t you already know this?” Ms. Peterson accused, but Thomas was too caught up in her explanation to notice her condemnation. 

 

“But he told me he came to class!” 

 

“Well Thomas, I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news. So what’s so different about today that you’re here?” The woman transitioned calmly, as if students skipping class was normal and excepted.  _ I suppose it is for some _ . 

 

“He’s actually in the hospital, he was shot in the leg this weekend. It took me awhile to convince him to let me do this, I think I know why now,” Thomas pondered, more to himself than to the teacher. 

 

“I’m sorry to hear that, what happened? I can give you his work since I saw him last, or just for today,” she suggested. 

 

“He actually walked in a gas station while it was being robbed. He’s doing ok though, so don’t worry… And I think I better have it all, he’s got some serious work to do.”  _ And some serious explaining.  _ The teacher dug through a basket until she found all the papers she was looking for and handed the stack to Thomas. 

 

“I hope he gets better soon, and good luck with this quest of yours!” She smiled and Thomas made his way back to the math room for first period.

 

As his math class wore on, Thomas couldn’t stop thinking about the lie. In the first few days of school, Thomas stereotyped Newt and wanted nothing to do with him. After getting to know what he was really like, Thomas had almost forgotten all about his first impression. The boy who sassed the teacher and sat on his phone. ‘Too cool for school’ was written all over his leather jacket.  _ I thought he was more than that. I just told this boy I love him two days ago and now I find out he’s been lying to me!  _

 

Thomas closed his eyes and took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down.  _ Newt could have died, and here I am mentally yelling at him for skipping class. What even are my priorities?  _ Thomas spent the rest of his morning switching back and forth between anger and guilt. 

 

It was weird walking to his locker and not seeing Newt waiting for him, and then having to walk by himself to the courtyard to meet Minho.  _ I’ve spent the last few years walking here by myself, yet this feels so wrong.  _

 

“Thomas! How’re you doing?” Minho asked, ever the concerned friend. 

 

“I’m ok, I was actually able to sleep last night so that’s a plus!” Thomas smiled, happy that Minho asked. “What about you? I may be the boyfriend, but he’s your friend too.”

 

“Oh I’m alright. I didn’t get nearly as bad of a scare as you did. It’s weird not having him here though. It’s hard to believe we only met him this year,” Minho responded. 

 

“Yeah I was just thinking the same thing. I do have to leave lunch early to get the rest of his homework by the way,” Thomas added. 

 

“So you did get him to send his schedule!” The boy cheered. 

 

“Yeah, and I found out something interesting today. Apparently Newt’s been skipping second hour and lying about it! I don’t even know about his other classes!” Thomas took a deep breath, not wanting to get over emotional again. 

 

“How do you know?” Minho asked, clearly not believing Thomas. 

 

“His teacher told me. She said he’s only in class half the time, which is not what he tells me! Let alone the lying, I can’t believe Newt would do that. He knows how much I care about it, and I really really didn’t want him to be just some stereotypical slacker!” Thomas monologued.  _ There goes not getting too worked up.  _

 

“Maybe that’s why he lies? Because he knows you wouldn’t like the truth,” Minho suggested. 

 

“That doesn’t make it ok though,” Thomas humphed. 

 

“You are still tutoring him right? He’s at least trying to make an effort.”

 

“Still…” Thomas trailed off. What Minho said was true, but that didn’t make it any better.

 

“Give him some slack, school’s just not for him. Just because he’s not book smart doesn’t mean he doesn’t have other qualities. Look at me, I don’t get the best grades ever, but I’ll probably get a scholarship for track and field!” He reasoned. 

 

“Min you know that’s not what I meant. There’s a difference between not excelling academically and not even trying. I know that Newt is smart, he just doesn’t try,” Thomas sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

 

“I don’t know what else to tell you. It sounds like something you need to talk with him about,” Minho said in a calming voice. 

 

“Yeah I will.”

 

  * ••



 

When Thomas arrived at the hospital he walked to Newt’s room, carrying a stack of papers that didn’t fit in his backpack. He knocked on the door and successfully opened it without dropping the assignments. 

 

“Whacha Tommy?” Newt greeted happily, but his expression quickly changed when he saw the papers in Thomas’s hands. “Please don’t be mad.”

 

“How can I not be mad?” Thomas asked in exasperation. He didn’t want to start this so negatively, but it was too late now. “You’ve been lying right to my face!” He dropped the stack on the table and pulled a chair next to the bed. 

 

“Not entirely! I’ve been going more often since you’ve been torturing me,” Newt offered, but he knew his argument was weak. 

 

“That hardly makes it any better! I’ve spent this whole year trying so hard to get you to go to class just to find out you don’t even listen to me!”

 

“I’m sorry Tommy, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Newt leaned over and put a hand on Thomas’s, demanding eye contact. 

 

“You could have just told me. You knew I was going around to your teachers, you really thought none of them would say anything?” He asked in a soft voice. 

 

“I was too afraid this would happen. I don’t want you to be mad at me,” Newt pouted. 

 

“I don’t want to be mad at you either... But what you did really hurts. You know how much school means to me, and I actually thought I was helping you. To know you just threw that away…” Thomas trailed off, trying to compose himself yet again.  _ If you lie about this then how do I know you’re not lying about anything else? _ He wanted to say, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

 

“But you have been helping me! The days I  _ do _ go to class are mostly because of you. You’re the only person who’s ever really cared about my education like this!” The blond confessed. 

 

“What about your mom? Or your teachers?” Thomas asked, too surprised to say anything else. Most of Newt’s teachers seemed to really care about him. 

 

“It’s their job to be concerned, they don’t count. But you push me to be better.” Newt removed his hand from Thomas’s and leaned back. Thomas missed the connection immediately, but didn’t reach out. “I didn’t always skip this much you know. Back home I guess you could say I was rather popular. My mates and I would cut class every so often, but never like this.” Thomas felt a small pain in his chest, knowing that Newt didn’t consider America or his apartment “home”.

 

“Hey, you’re still adjusting, no one can blame you for that. We just have to get you back on track is all. But that means you have to put some effort in.” Thomas stood to collect all of Newt’s papers. “I just have one question, I don’t understand why you skip every class but math, it’s like the worst subject!”

 

“Come on Tommy, you’re supposed to be the smart one here!” Newt said, confusing Thomas even more. “That’s the only class I have with you!” Thomas blushed. The answer seemed so obvious yet he still  had trouble believing someone could feel that way. 

 

“That might have been the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me. Sorry the only thing I have to follow it up with is this pile of work. I’ll help you with it even though I’m mad at you,”

 

“Aww Tommy, you make me tingle inside,” Newt laughed, glancing through the papers. “I’m going to need a very sharp pencil.”


End file.
